Aide
by Sujihiki
Summary: Minerva a besoin d'aide. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle va voir Albus pour lui demander conseil.


_Titre_ : Aide

_Auteur_ : Isahiah, alias Zah ! ^^

_Pairing_ : Dumbledore/McGonagall

_Rating _: K+

_Disclaimer_ : Tous les personnages sont à la sublime JKR … Dommage pour moi ! ^^

_Résumé_ : Minerva a besoin d'aide. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle va voir Albus pour lui demander conseil.

_Note de l'auteur_ : C'est suite à un pari lamentablement perdu que j'ai du écrire une histoire entre Dumby et McGo … Pas de chance … xD

* * *

L'homme était seul dans la pièce, assis derrière son bureau., en train de travailler sur ce qui semblait être des papiers administratifs. Cétait un vieil homme, une longue barbe blanche disparaissait sous le bureau, et des lunettes en demi-lune ornaient son nez aquilin. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe bleue, décorée de toutes sortes de motifs plus extravagants les uns que les autres, assortie à un chapeau pointu. L'homme tendit la main pour se servir une enième fois un bonbon au citron quand quelques coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter.

« Entrez ! Invita-t-il. »

La grande porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une femme. Elle était grande et mince, et portait une grande robe vert foncé, cachant ses pieds. Ses cheveux gris était rassemblés en un chignon serré et de fines lunettes rectangulaires étaient posées sur son nez. Un chapeau pointu du même vert que la robe complétait sa tenue.

« Minerva ! Quelle plaisir de vous voir. Comment allez-vous ? Demanda le directeur de Poudlard, une lueur de malice au fond de ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

- Mal, Albus. Je vais très mal. C'est justement pour cela que je viens vous voir.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, ma chère ?

- Et bien, je dois dire que je suis un peu, voir beaucoup angoissée pour ce premier cours, celui des premières années. J'ai toujours détesté cela.

- Voyons, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela se passerait mal, ma chère. Vous vous en sortez très bien habituellement, non ?

- Justement non, Albus. Les deux dernières années, les élèves m'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Et maintenant, je na sais plus quoi faire pour les garder calmes dès le début. Aidez-moi, je vous en prie. Supplia la professeur de métamorphose.

- J'ai peut-être une solution à votre problème. Prenez un bonbon au citron, pendant que je vous expose mon idée. »

oOoOo

La salle de classe était calme, très calme. Minerva était assise sur son bureau et attendait avec une certaine impatience l'arrivée de ses nouveaux élèves. Finalement, avec l'aide du directeur, elle avait réussi à se détendre et avait une certaine envie de donner ce cours aux premières années. De plus, quand elle était angoissée, elle avait pour mauvaise habitude de s'imaginer le visage serein de ce cher Albus. Cela avait le don de la détendre grandement.

L'heure du début du cours venue, la porte d'entrée s'ouvit, laissant place à un flot d'élève, plus ou moins bruyants. Chacun s'installèrent à une table, et commencèrent à discuter. Une voix sortit du brouhaha.

« Mais où est cette vieille chouette ? Cela ne se fait pas d'arriver en retard à son premier cours. Dit-elle, traînante et sarcastique.

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, Malfoy, alors soit un peu patient. Elle doit bien être quelque part ...

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, Potter, je suis un Malfoy, et un Malfoy n'attend pas. Répondit-il d'un air hautain. Et puis, je ne vois qu'un chat dans cette pièce, à part nous.»

C'est ce moment que choisit ledit chat pour se manifester, attirant l'attention. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui, certains étonnés, d'autres complètement perplexes. Dans un mouvement gracieux, l'animal s'envola presque du bureau, se réceptionnant souplement au sol.

« Pro... Professeur ?? S'écrièrent plusieurs élèves, estomaqués, après avoir vu le chat se transformer lors de son saut en une femme toute de vert vêtue.

- Tout à fait. Monsieur Malfoy, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. La 'vieille chouette' a deux ou trois mots à vous dire.

- Très bien, Professeur. Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Ajouta-t-il plus bas.

- J'ai très bien entendu, Monsieur Malfoy ! Je suis peut-être âgée, mais je ne suis pas encore sourde. Bien, nous allons maintenant commencer le cours. Sortez vos baguettes, nous allons aujourd'hui essayer de transformer une allumette en aiguille. »

oOoOo

Les deux heures de cours passées, ayant une heure de pause, Minerva se rendit directement dans le bureau du directeur.

« Minerva, asseyez-vous. Un bonbon au citron ?

- Non merci, Albus.

- Dommage, ils sont délicieux. Tellement, d'ailleurs, que j'en deviens accro … Cela avait été pareil avec ceux à la menthe. Pompom pense que je devrais freiner ma consommation, elle a peur que je n'y reste, avec cette surdose de sucre, et …

- Albus !

- Oui, Minerva ? Oh, je me suis encore égaré ? Veuillez me pardonner.

- Vous savez bien que je peux tout vous pardonner, Albus...

- Alors, comment s'est passé votre cours ? Vos élèves ont apprécié la petite surprise que vous leur aviez réservée ? Demanda malicieusement Albus.

- Je ne sais pas s'ils ont aimé, mais la plupart ont été impressionnés. C'était une très bonne idée … En même temps, vous avez toujours des idées un peu farfelues, mais qui fonctionnent la plupart du temps, c'est … assez troublant …

- Je vous remercie pour ce compliment … Il me va droit au cœur. Sincèrement.

- Je vais vous laisser, il faut que je me prépare pour mon cours suivant. A bientôt !

- Oui, bonne chance. »

Minerva se dirigea vers la porte, et disparut derrière. Une fois partie, Albus soupira. Il aimait beaucoup cette femme. Peut-être un peu trop pour que ce ne soit que de l'amitié.

_**- Fin -**_

* * *

Voilou ! J'avoue, c'était un peu pourri, mais bon … Review ?


End file.
